Kidnapped by a Fairy
by Who Am I- You'll Never Know
Summary: Alyssa is walking home when she is kidnapped- by a fairy. The fairy takes her to Haven, where she is told that she is destined to destroy the world within a year by releasing pent up energy stored inside of her. Alyssa is on a quest to save the world- but she doesn't know how. Could Artemis Fowl help her? A/N: Prologue is choppy-like longer summary. Chaps. better.
1. Prologue

A/N: I'm trying to keep my author notes short, so this won't be too long. If you looked at my other story, Half Blood, you probably didn't like it. Thanks for giving me another chance! Anyway, I didn't like it either, and I'm taking it down soon, unless I suddenly get a ton of reviews. This story will be different; I'm trying to think things through more. I most likely won't update without reviews, so please review. No flames, and if you have a question please pm me, because reviews will be answered in the next chapter, not right away.

Thanks,

CL123

_Prologue_

Alyssa never thought that she might go to a different universe. She never wanted to. She loved reading, but she had never wanted to go anywhere. Her parents teased her about it; but she won. She never went on a vacation, or on a school trip. She stayed home, went to school, and told herself daily that this was what she wanted in life. And she believed it. Until she was kidnapped by a fairy.

The fairy had short brown hair, and mismatched eyes. But that wasn't what caught Alyssa's attention. The fairy was _short._ Alyssa wasn't very tall. but she was a giant compared to the fairy. Not that she knew that her captor was a fairy. She was simply walking home. as she generally did, and the fairy stepped out onto the sidewalk in front of her. This annoyed Alyssa, because she wanted to get home as quickly as possible, in order to finish a book before dinner. So she sidestepped, trying to go around the fairy. The fairy didn't like this. "Could you stand still for a minute?" Alyssa stopped, intending to yell at the fairy. But then she noticed that the fairy seemed to be talking to her watch, and tried to cross the road. The fairy moved to block her, still conversing with her watch. "No, Foaly, you _can't._ I'll look at them later... who? But why would the commander...okay, then, commander." The fairy scowled at her watch, and tapped it, muttering about centaurs. Then she turned to Alyssa, and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Alyssa for a moment, then sighed and pulled something out of her bag. Alyssa's last glimpse of the fairy was a hand tossing a small round object, and a face showing nothing but annoyance.

A/N: What do you think? Please review, tell me what you think, and your ideas for the plot. I do have a mostly finished plot line, but ideas are always welcome. Do you think I did Holly okay? I'm going to try to fix that based on reviews. PLEASE review, or I probably won't update. And before anyone asks, Holly was doing a check when the commander saw Alyssa on scopes... why he was interested will be explained later. Holly wasn't in uniform because she had to go into a building in disguise. This takes place after Kelp becomes commander, and after The Lost Colony, but before The Last Guardian.

Please review,

CL123


	2. Artemis Fowl

A/N: A little note about the prologue: Normally, I am all for long, present tense, flowery prologues in present time. But I don't really feel that this fits in with my story, so my prologue is more like a longer summary; that is short and choppy. The real chapters are much better, I promise. And again, please review. I'd like to have positive reviews before every update. If you aren't the kind of person who writes reviews, I'm counting favorites and follows as positive reviews.

Note on setting: This is based on Artemis' description. If I'm doing it wrong, or you have an idea for where to set the next chapter, please tell me.

Also, I hope to be able to respond to reviews in my chapters, but this chapter will most likely be published before reviews come in. If you reviewed the prologue, I'm sorry I missed you, and I'll try harder next chapter.

CL123

And now to the story:

Chapter 1: Artemis Fowl

Alyssa woke up strapped to a chair, with an extremely short man sitting across from her. She had a strange feeling that she had had a bad encounter with a short person recently, and then said short person came in, and Alyssa remembered. "Why did you kidnap me?" The short man glared at her. "We're asking the questions, Fabel." The other short person laughed, and the man swung around to face her. "Problem, Captain?" The captain hurriedly stopped laughing. "No, Commander. No problem at all." The commander snorted, but turned back to Alyssa. "Are you aware that you're going to destroy the world?" Alyssa, remembering the way he'd turned on the captain, tried not to be rude. "Um... No?" And probably failed horribly. The commander seemed to think so too, and turned to her, obviously about to deliver a long, and probably quite boring, lecture. The captain also saw this, and opened her mouth to intervene. But it wasn't necessary.

"Kidnapping humans now, commander?"

The first thing Alyssa noticed about the newcomer was that he was a normal size, which was quite reassuring. Unfortunately, that was about all that was reassuring. The boy, for he was only sixteen or so, had black hair, and such pale skin that Alyssa thought she could probable see through it in the right light. His face was so serious, yet hard and mocking, that Alyssa knew this boy never lost. This boy didn't know defeat. His eyes, like the person who'd kidnapped her, were mismatched. One a stunning blue, and the other a warm hazel. Alyssa was surprised to realize that she was more scared of him than her kidnappers. The boy scrutinized her silently, and then nodded, turning to the woman. Who spoke first. "Artemis, how in Frond did you get down here?" The boy smirked. "Your shuttle security is terrible, Holly, although you really need to build bigger ones. We could barely fit Butler in." The woman he'd referred to as Holly scowled at him. "Butler's here? Artemis, you must have terrified every citizen in Haven!" Artemis shrugged modestly, and Holly growled under her breath, and swung at him.

It took Alyssa a few seconds to make sense of what happened next. Holly's fist swing towards Artemis, and he simply stood there, smirk still on his face. Her fist connected, but not with his face. A huge hand had reached out and caught it, and Holly looked up and glared.

Standing there was the biggest man Alyssa had ever seen. He was so big that he was in the corridor outside, because he didn't fit into the room. He released Holly's fist, and made a gesture of apology. "Sorry, Holly, but you would just have healed him anyway, and we don't have time for that." Holly sighed. "Fine, but this better be good." Artemis smiled slightly. "I want the girl." Alyssa wasn't sure who gasped more loudly, the commander or herself. Probably the commander. "Listen, Fowl, you can't just barge in her and demand_ our_ prisoner! Now get on a shuttle before I decide to arrest you!" Alyssa could hear the exclamation marks as the commander shouted. She thought that he probably sounded like that most of the time.

Holly looked like she dearly wanted to punch Artemis again, but made a visible effort to calm down. "Why do you want her, Artemis?" Artemis sighed, making it plain that he considered this a waste of time. Holly glared again, and he paled slightly. "Right. I want the girl because she will shortly destroy the world, and I need her near me to work on her." Holly sighed audibly. "Artemis, that's what we're doing. We have technology that-" Holly stopped. He was smirking again. "I can fix it, Holly." The commander was already shaking his head. "No. End of story. Someone get Fowl and his bodyguard out of here. Now."

"Holly?" Artemis asked.

Holly glared at Artemis, but then turned to the commander. "Commander, Artemis has done things like this before. It could be possible that with our technology he would be able to fix this." The commander glared at everyone in the room, and Alyssa shrank back from it, feeling rather ignored. "Who's side are you on, Short?" Holly blushed, and didn't respond. "Good. We keep the girl. Fowl has five minutes to get to the surface. Holly will fly him there. Questions? No? Good. Get going, Fowl." Alyssa opened her mouth, and might even have objected, but Artemis moved away from the door, and another hand reached in, and shot a single dart into the commander. "Let's go, Holly."

Alyssa shrank back from the boy as he approached, pulling out a screwdriver as he did. "Miss Fabel?" Alyssa shook her head. "Just Alyssa." She was surprised at how calm she sounded. The boy didn't seem to notice that anything about this was strange as he quickly got her free. "Come with us quickly." Alyssa hesitated, but she had seen what Artemis had done to the commander, and followed. She was stopped by Holly grabbing her arm. "This is going too far, Artemis. What are you _really _planning?" Artemis had his usual smirk on, but Alyssa thought that she saw a wistful look in his eyes. "Come now, Holly, can't I save the world?"

Holly glared at him, and then spoke quite deliberately.

"Artemis Fowl doesn't save the world."

A/N: Slight cliffhanger, sorry about that. It was just the only foreseeable place to end this. I know this one was short, but I know where I want the next chapter to start and end, and I don't like dragging out ended chapters. Thank you to my followers, I'm really glad you think this is worth it. And, to my first reviewer, and second follower, thank you so much, and I've forgotten your name. (Sounds like caterpillar?) Sorry, I'm just bad at remembering user names, and I'm too lazy to look it up before posting this. And thank you to my other follower, who's user name I have also forgotten. (Cricket something? What is it with my followers and bugs?) Anyway, next chapter will be up soon. R&R!

CL123


	3. Artemis Fowl Saves the World

A/N: I forgot a disclaimer, but let's just assume I don't own AF. I'll tell you if I get it, I promise.

Also, I know Artemis' character isn't consistent with the time line, but I want the option of having N1, so ignore the weird time line, and keep reading. Also, I know that Artemis thinks a lot. If you don't like that, I'm sorry, it probably won't happen again. I wanted to write a self doubting Artemis Fowl.

And, thank you so much to all of my reviewers! And an apology to Waterpokemon whose name apparently has nothing to do with caterpillars. Oops. And you're welcome to Cricket...

And to Sleekpelt, congrats on being the first reviewer whose whose name I bothered to go back and look up, instead of guessing.

And again to Waterpokemon: Thank you for the smiley face review. Hopefully that means you forgive me for getting your name wrong.

And, to the chapter you've all been waiting for... (drumroll):

Chapter 2: Artemis Fowl Saves the World

Artemis Fowl was angry. He was angry at a certain Captain Short. _Why must Holly always be right? Why can't I just save the world for once, without having an ulterior motive?_ For of course Holly was right, and he did have an ulterior motive. He wanted the energy. He had an idea that with the right methods, he could transform the energy into healing magic, which he could then charge huge fees for the use of. And there would be plenty of energy, enough to destroy the world. Foaly knew this too, and Artemis knew that Foaly would destroy the energy if he got it, which Artemis doubted. The centaur was good, but not that good. _Think of the waste! This will make me billions, and then I'll try to save the world. _He tried not to think of what his mother would say.

He looked at the girl, sleeping peacefully next to him. He'd had Butler tranquilize her for the walk through Haven, but it would be wearing off any second now. _Will this girl hate me as much as Holly did when I kidnapped her? But no, I will let her go after I save her from destroying the world. She will be grateful. Maybe I will let Mother know of this first stage. She will be proud of me. I won't let her know, that is all. I won't disappoint her again._ Artemis could picture his mother's face if she found out, and almost changed his mind then and there.

A voice from next to him broke into his thoughts. "Um... not to be rude, but why do people keep kidnapping me?" Artemis was in no mood for answering, so he gestured for Holly to explain. Which turned out not to be a good idea.

Alyssa was in a very bad mood when she woke up. So she had some excuse for trying to punch Artemis when he gestured for Holly to explain. Unfortunately, Holly's fist hit hers as they both attempted to punch him, and she hit him just a little harder than she meant to. "Oops." Artemis held his nose, which was gushing blood, and glared at Butler. "What kind of bodyguard let's things like that happen?" Butler turned around, the picture of innocence. "Did something happen?" Artemis growled slightly, and shook his head when Holly reached for him. "Later, we're here."

Alyssa couldn't stifle a gasp when she saw Fowl Manor. (She knew the name because of the large sign over the front fence.) It was huge, made of gray stone, and had a thick wall all around it. Artemis heard her, and smiled. Unfortunately, Artemis Fowl isn't the comforting type. Holly looked over at Alyssa as well. "Well, at least you let her punch you in the first place." She grinned at Alyssa. "I had to wait until I was rescued to get my chance." Artemis coughed slightly. "Yes, yes. I assure you, Holly, that I will treat her properly." Holly couldn't resist another jibe. "You mean, the opposite of how you treated me?" She asked, as they all got out of the car.

Alyssa thrust her arm between the two as Artemis started to respond. "Can someone actually explain first?" Holly sighed. "Basically, you have pent up energy, which will, sometime in the next year, release itself and destroy the world. Artemis here thinks that he can take the energy out." Alyssa nodded. "I guess it's okay then." She gasped again as Holly reached for Artemis' face, and blue sparks crept along his skin, fixing his nose as they went. Artemis winced slightly, and then thanked her. He was in the middle of asking Butler something, when the manor door opened and two people came out. One was a blond woman who was obviously Artemis' mother, and the other was a green eyed teenager who ran and hugged Butler, and then scowled at Artemis. "Please tell me you didn't kidnap someone else?" Artemis cleared his throat, and Juliet shook her head. "No. I'm not doing it again. Holly was bad enough." Holly scowled, but nodded, conceding the point. "I was pretty awful, wasn't I?"

The blond woman pushed in front to embrace Artemis. "Oh, Arty, you're back! Is this girl a guest?" Artemis nodded, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at Juliet in a most undignified manner. "Yes, Moth- Mum, she is. But I need to take her to the lab right now." Mrs. Fowl smiled proudly. "That's my Arty. Always off to save the world." Holly choked, but luckily none of the Fowls noticed, and touched Alyssa on the shoulder. "Let's go save the world."

Epilogue:

TO CHAPTER! STORY IS FAR FROM OVER!

Alyssa Fabel frowned slightly at the empty feeling she had, now that she had woken up. "You took it out?" Artemis nodded, and Alyssa grinned. "Can I see it?" Artemis hesitated, but Holly went to fetch it. She was back in less than a minute, her face despairing. "Someone stole the energy."

A/N: I know this wasn't my best chapter, but it's necessary for the plot. I have a poll up for voting on who stole the energy. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Mystery

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, everyone. And thanks to Cricket (If you want me to say the numbers too, pm me.) for reviewing right after I'd posted the last chapter. That kind of thing is what inspires me to update.

I will hopefully get a beta soon, so please be patient about mistakes.

This chapter will be inconclusive, hence the title, because I really wanted to keep writing, and no one's voted for who the thief should be yet. Please vote if you have a preference. It's on my profile. This chapter will probably be short; it's more of a teaser for the next chapter then a real chapter, but I hope you will enjoy it. Review and tell me what you think.

Also, Artemis gets a bit out of character, but I'm trying to have him with a delicate emotional struggle, so that at the end of the book he'll be a better person. Although, I'm warning you now, the ending of the book, which will have to come eventually, may seem like a tragedy ending. That's because I'm already planning a sequel.

If you don't want to say anything and you want me to keep updating, either vote, follow, or favorite.

Chapter three: Mystery

Alyssa woke up with a splitting headache. For a second, she was back at home, and had stayed up too late again. Then she saw Artemis sitting in a corner, and remembered.

_"Someone's stolen the energy." Artemis looked shocked, horrified, and then indignant.' "They can't have! Holly, they could destroy the world with that!" Holly nodded gravely. "Yes. Do you know who it is?" Artemis shook his head. "I doubt it's Opal, it could be Minerva. Or some new enemy we don't know about yet." Holly frowned. "Thanks Artemis, I feel so much better." Holly and Artemis kept talking, but everything blurred, melting together, and then went black._

"Do you always watch people while they're sleeping, Fowl?" Artemis jumped slightly. "My apologies, but Holly had to go somewhere, and we didn't want you to wake up and be confused." Then he frowned. "And my name is Artemis." (**Okay, he probably wouldn't say that. But I want him to. Also, he sort of has a crush on her. That WON'T come to anything!)** Alyssa sighed. "Fine then, Artemis. What's going on?" Artemis hesitated. "You've had a shock, you should rest more, and I'll tell you-" Alyssa got out of the bed and walked to him, fully intending to threaten him until he told her what was happening. Then she saw his eyes. He looked miserable. "What's wrong?" He jumped again, and then his normal smirk was back. "I beg your pardon?"

Alyssa rolled her eyes, but didn't press him. "It's okay, Artemis. We'll get it back." He didn't respond for a long moment. "That's not what I'm worried about. That is, not exactly. I'm worried that I've failed, Alyssa. That I should have destroyed the energy right away." Alyssa wanted to pat his shoulder or something, but she wasn't really that kind of person. "But you would have, Artemis. It's not your fault that you waited."

Artemis looked up at her, his expression tortured. "No, I was never planning to destroy it."

"What?"

Artemis told her of his plan.

"And I let you have it?"

"It wouldn't have hurt anything-"

"What about poor people? Do they have a lesser right to live?"

"No, but-"

"No buts."

Alyssa turned away from Artemis, trying not to let him see the tears that misted her eyes. "I'm not talking to you, Artemis Fowl."

A/N: Please review. Was that totally unrealistic? Really good? So awful you're never going to read my stories again? Tell me! And vote on who stole the energy.

And if you like this one, when I'm done I'm planning a sequel, most likely called Heartless Hero. I'll announce details at the end of the story. A romance between Alyssa and Artemis won't happen in this story, but I'm thinking about it for the sequel. But that comes later, so just enjoy this one for now.

REVIEW!

VOTE!


	5. The Thief

A/N: Congrats to the one person who voted, you have won the poll 100% to 0%. That poll was a huge failure. Anyway, the winner of the poll is for me to invent a new villain.

Waterpokemon: Thanks for reviewing, and I'll put Mulch in. I just don't want to complicate things by framing him.

Please review more on this chapter so that I can update sooner. The more reviews, the quicker the next chapter. And I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter.

A few things about the villain: Her name is Stella, she's twenty five, and a kleptomaniac. Not that it matters, but I like to have background information. The chapter doesn't tell you anything about her. I'm sorry if this isn't how the voter imagined things, but this is what happens. I'm sorry I couldn't use your ideas, Waterpokemon.

Chapter four: The Thief

The thief sat, looking at the blue crystal. It was so small, yet it meant so much to her. It meant the end of her stealing. "Just one more thing," She'd told her doctor, and here it was. And the urge was gone. She cradled the crystal in her hand, looking at the swirls within. It was quite pretty, she realized, and smiled. It was a fitting thing to end her thievery.

She was in a dark room, but the crystal seemed to light it up so that she could see as if it were day. She cupped it in her hands, and it grew brighter. She looked into it's depths, and smiled. She thought she could see a face, a pretty face. She looked at the eyes, and the cruelty within them. She knew she should be scared, but she wasn't. And then the voice spoke, and it was so beautiful that she was ashamed she'd ever thought the eyes were cruel. They couldn't be cruel, no one with a voice like that could ever be cruel.

"_Stay where you are. Don't move. I will come._"

The thief smiled as the voice and the eyes calmed her. Why would she move? She'd been planning to go out, to see her doctor, but now she knew that she couldn't move. If she moved, the voice and eyes would be angry. And then she thought of the end of the instructions, and smiled. The voice would come, and then she could hear it for real, and see the eyes properly. Then she could be truly happy.

She began to get impatient as the person didn't come, but had no urge to stand up. No thoughts of disobeying the voice. And then the door creaked open, and the eyes were there. They were even nicer close up, as was the voice. It was beautiful, like many tiny bells chiming at once. And it was layered, like a whole symphony of voices.

"_You have done well. Now give me the energy._"

The thief glowed with pride as the voice praised her, and then struggled to understand the second part. "What energy?" The voice hissed, and the thief was incredibly upset. She'd upset the voice.

"_The crystal, fool._"

But this time the voice wasn't as compelling, and the eyes were cruel again. The thief looked down at the crystal. It meant so much to her, and she somehow found it in her to disobey the voice. "No." The voice screamed, a horrible sound, and it wasn't a nice voice anymore; it was as cruel and sharp as the eyes. "You will!" The thief shook her head, and tightened her hold on the crystal. The eyes flashed, and the person gestured. The thief noticed how short the other person was, and nearly laughed. Then she felt the burning pain, and looked down. She nearly threw up at what she saw.

There was a hole in her chest, but no blood came out. She could see straight through herself. She collapsed off the chair, dimly aware of the other persons cruel laughter. "You thought you could defeat me?" And then everything faded out.

_She is in her father's office, and he is showing her how to use a computer. "But, Father, pen and paper served us fine before!"_

_"Yes, honey, but you can steal information from right here with a computer."_

_She is in her room, and her mother is combing her hair. "Remember, daughter, to always do the right thing."_

_She is stealing the crystal, and she sees the short girl coming. She rushes things, and it nearly drops. The girl catches sight of her foot as she jumps._

_She is sitting in her room, after her father's death. Her mother sits with her. "Mama, why did you marry Papa?"_

_Nothing can drown out the poor child's screams as he notices that the only pair of shoes his family can afford is gone. But she does not feel guilty, she feels satisfied. A job well done._

_She is back in the dark room, and the short person is leaning over her, still laughing. Then she is gone._

A/N: I know, really morbid, right? But it was fun to write. Review and tell me what you think. Guess who killed Stella. PM me if you want a certain character to come in.

REVIEW!

Okay, got a little overexcited there. But please review. Is this good? Awful? Ruins the story? Worst thing ever? I want another five reviews before I update, so that I know what people think. Please review.

I'd also like some constructive criticism. I won't improve if I don't get anything but good reviews.


	6. Answers

A/N: We're fast approaching the end, and I'll post this, even though I only have one review of the five I wanted, because I'm just not that patient. There will probably only be another chapter or two, and then a sequel. Details for the sequel will come soon. Please review, I really want to know what people think. I'm sorry that I have such short chapters. That's the way things turned out.

Chapter five: Answers

"What we need," Alyssa said, carefully not looking at the black haired boy across from her, "are answers." Artemis responded, just as carefully not looking at her. "Holly says that she has something." Holly ignored them, or maybe, Alyssa thought hopefully, she hadn't noticed. Then Holly sighed loudly. "All right, what's with you too?" _Drat._ Alyssa opened her mouth, although she wasn't sure what she was going to say, but Artemis answered first. "It's my fault, Holly. But right now let's find those answers." Holly nodded. "Right. So, there was a woman murdered yesterday, and the neighbors say they don't remember anything, but woke up, feeling just fine, yet tied up, in their own houses. We think it may have been Opal Koboi." Alyssa frowned. "Who, or what, is Opal Koobie?"

"Koboi," Holly corrected quickly. "She's an evil pixie who's hobbies include world domination, and exposing the fairies to humans. Anyway, Trouble thinks-"

"Who?"

"Commander Kelp to you."

"_Trouble?_"

"Long story. Anyway, Trouble thinks that this woman stole the energy, and Opal somehow found out, and contacted her through the crystal."

"That's possible?"

"Yes, Alyssa, the crystal was one of Foaly's- our tech guy. He hard wires his stuff for every just in case in the world. So, Trouble thinks Opal mesmerized the woman, killed her when she resisted, or maybe just killed her for spite, and took the crystal. Which is bad, since it , means that Opal Koboi has the power to destroy the world. So, Trouble's sent us some back up. He'll be here any moment."

Alyssa opened her mouth to ask a question, but the ground beside their picnic table suddenly burst open, and... something came out. It was hairy, with a huge beard that Alyssa could have sworn was moving. "So, what have I missed, Mud boy? Is there anything to eat?" Alyssa shrank away from it, and the thing turned to face her. "Who's the mud girl, Artemis?" Alyssa wasn't aware of her hand opening, and she could only watch in horror as the dwarf was enveloped in a silver cloud, and then vanished. "Mulch!" Holly shouted, and then hit Alyssa's arm, which was still blasting energy. "Where is he?" Alyssa was shocked to hear a voice answer- but it wasn't hers. "Oh, little Mulch is fine- but he won't be helping you with this one. And I suppose you want your little friend back? Well, Artemis, I want your heart in exchange. I want your soul."

-FLASHBACK-

_Alyssa is sitting in her room, watching her mother paint the walls. She liked them white, but she knows how happy it makes her mother to paint them. "Mama, why are you painting that way, instead of towards the dresser? Her mother turns, sweeps her daughter into her arms. "Because, Sweetheart, there is a right way to do things, and there is a wrong way._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

_A right way to do things, and a wrong way_

Alyssa looked up, horrified at the threat her body had just made. "That wasn't me- I think it was that Opal person. We have to defeat her, Holly, she's just pure evil. I could feel it, it was terrible. And she did kill that woman, Holly, and it was terrible. We have to defeat her." Artemis nodded. "This is my fault. Wait, Trouble sent us Mulch- but he was angry- oh, he sent us _Mulch_." Artemis shifted slightly. "Look, if I give her my soul, what happens?" Holly shook her head. "No, it's not happening. But you'd live- you just couldn't feel emotions. I won't let you, Artemis." Artemis nodded calmly. "I will get it back, Holly. And the world will be saved. That's how it will work- my soul will nullify the energy. This is it, Holly. Opa Koboi's final revenge." And then he took a syringe, and poked Holly, then Alyssa. Alyssa barely felt the prickle before she dropped to the ground.

A/N: I know, this chapter was pathetically short. But please tell me what you think.

REVIEW!

And tell me, should I write the sequel?


	7. Sacrifice

A/N: And here's the last real chapter, but stay tuned for a sneak peak of the sequel, Heartless Hero. And I know this chapter is short, but there had to be an ending, okay?

Please keep reviewing.

Chapter Six: Sacrifice

Alternate Title: Feelings

Artemis Fowl walked along the corridor, allowing his feelings to surface. _Love, for Mother, and Father, and the twins. And Butler, although different- mixed with friendship. And Holly- although I don't feel anything for Alyssa. How odd. Am I in love with Holly? No, but I'll miss her friendship. Will there be any difference between how I will act after this, and how I acted before Holly? I don't want to do this, but I must. For the sake of the world. I wish I'd had a chance to say good bye._

Opal was waiting. She smiled at him, and then reached out, stopping just short of touching him. "Oh, and I'm afraid I'll have to send you to another world. Can't have Holly seeing you like this!" Artemis glared. "Just do it, Opal."

"If you insist. My, but you are eager."

"I came to you. Now do it."

"If you insist."

She reached for his chest, and for a moment, things stretched inside of him, and then something ripped, and he was gone.

A/N: The end. Review please. Did anyone like the ending? Want to know what happens to Artemis? Go to the next chapter for a preview of the sequel, Heartless Hero.


	8. A sneakpeek

A/N: The story continues in Heartless Hero. Here's a sneak peek at the beginning.

Jasmine woke up feeling scared, although for a moment she doesn't know of what. Then she remembered, and fear filled her heart. The heartless hero was coming at noon.

A/N: I'm probably keeping that as the beginning. This will be set on an alternate universe. If you want it to be a crossover, tell me which story you want it to cross, and I'll see if I can work it out.


End file.
